empireofthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
EotS Wiki Trivia
EotS Wiki is not only a encyclopedia, or a fansite! It has it's own history and funny moments! - take your time and enjoy reading all of the following trivia we're about to show you! #1 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki was first ment to be a small addition to a community website for all of the Citizens? #2 - Did you know that... Emperor Steele's headgear on the Standing on the Shore video was the inspiration to start the whole project? - it inspired us to create the logo for the Wiki, and that logo we all fell greatly in love with. #3 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki's first announcement was given the cold hand at the official EotS forums? #4 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki is the first and largest Encyclopedia dedicated to the Empire? #5 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki's content has not even covered 10% of the Empyrean Journey yet? #6 - Did you know that... The Wiki was created 6th May, 2010 but was first given it's contributions somewhere in early September 2010? #7 - Did you know that... Many of the fans found at the official EotS Forums has seen, or has heard about this website? #8 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki has changed dramatically since it's early days? it was because of the dramatic change of the design made by our wikihosting provider, Wikia. #9 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki's creator was arguing with Wikia to keep the original design and do everything to stop this one? #10 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki has a Facebook Like-Page, which is not yet that active? #11 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki's news segment page "The Empyrean Times" was misspelled first as "The Emperian Times" and EotS Wiki was forced to re-create the whole news department which took 3 days, just to change the misspelling? #12 - Did you know that... The dates of the news articles were completely messed up because of the huge misspelling problems of "The Empyrean Times"? - Because of that, EotS Wiki was forced to shut down the whole news segment page (which was first a blog) and re-write the news as Wiki-articles. #13 - Did you know that... The Empyrean Times is now a portal at the website, seperating news in 5 categories: News, Empire, Sleepy, PNAU, Archive . ? #14 - Did you know that... The categories provided under "The Empyrean Times" has a limit of having 10 news articles each, just to keep the website clean? - all of the old news articles are archived in a seperate blog, outside of Wikia's control. #15 - Did you know that... Everything that is connected to the Empire, Sleepy Jackson or PNAU, even in it's slightest manner, can have it's own article, with detailed, specific info? Example: 1) "We Are the People" music video was shot in Las Pozas, Xilitla 2) Las Pozas, Xilitla was created by Edward James, 3) Edward James can get his own article. #16 - Did you know that... EotS Wiki does not have any strict rules about setting quotations from which source the info has been taken from? - but we do appreciate if someone includes a source, but if not, we read all of the articles provided by our editors, and if something seems too unclear, we try to find the source and correct it. If it cannot be corrected by us, we will contact the editor, asking the editor for a source. If the editor does not provide any source within 3 days, the text, inputted by the editor, will be removed. If an article gets any innapropriate edits, the edit will be deleted without no questioning at all, and the editor will be warned. If such behaviour continues from the same editor more than once, we will take charge and if Wikia approves; ban you from making any more edits on the EotS Wiki.